


A Hundred Words of Shenanigans

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring a certain ninja-brat and a redheaded turkey.  Reffie.6 - Laundry7 - Wheel8 - Plastered9 - Announcement[Inspired by the FF7R Intergrade announcement <3]10 - Theft11 - List12 - Therapist13 - Jail
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 135
Kudos: 46





	1. Blood

“It’s times like this I wished I listened to what Reevie told me,” Yuffie muttered as she winced in pain.

“Yea?” Reno asked as he pressed his hand against her wound. “What’d he tell you?”

Her breath choked as pained laughter bubbled out of her. “I dunno,” she responded, the corners of her lips tugging into a practiced grin. “I didn’t listen.”

“Maybe you shoulda listened,” he retorted sharply, a flash of concern in his gaze as he noticed the amount of blood seeping.

“Maybe,” she hummed cheekily.

“Don’t die on me, dipshit.”

“You gonna miss me, Turkey?”

“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my other WIPs, but I’m not. Keeping everything down to a hundred words will be a challenge since I tend to word-vomit.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Also, prompts are welcomed :)


	2. Blanket

Yuffie studied the way the moonlight filtered through the darkness and onto his fiery locks. Reno's eyelids fluttered imperceptibly, his breathing  _ almost _ even—he wasn’t asleep yet. Her gaze drifted to his toes peeking out from under the blanket.

“How do you tall people sleep when the blankets can’t even cover you?” she asked curiously, feeling restless.

"Wouldya shadup?" he grunted, letting out a loud, frustrated groan. “It’s fuckin’ two in the mornin’, brat.”

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, her lips twitching in amusement. “Is it because of the blanket?”

“Fuck  _ off.” _

“I  _ knew _ it.” She chortled. “It’s  _ totes  _ the blanket.”


	3. Date

“I’m gonna fricken  _ take you out!” _ Yuffie snarled as she bared her teeth, her throwing knife between her fingers.

Reno looked barely fazed as he checked his watch lazily. “Sounds good. I’m off in an hour.”

“W-wait wha?” she stammered, stumbling slightly as her hands lowered just barely before realization hit and her eyes narrowed into small slits. “No, you  _ asshole. _ I’m gonna take you out with my—”

“Don’t worry, princess,” he said with a snicker as he pushed himself off the wall. “I’ll come find ya.” Before she could process anything, he left,  _ whistling. _

“What the  _ hell  _ just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently really enjoy writing drabbles lol. I’ve got a few backlogged already :) Drabble prompts accepted <3


	4. Watched

Their loud footsteps echoed eerily through the concrete jungle as Yuffie’s gaze roamed the tops of the buildings.

“You ever get the feeling that you’re being watched?” she asked with a hum, her throwing knives whirling in the air as she caught them with her nimble fingers before tossing them again.

Reno studied the precise flicks of her wrist, a small smirk gracing his lips. “You get used to it when you look  _ this _ good, yo.”

She let out a huff of exasperation. “You’re  _ so  _ full of yourself.”

“Hard not to be when you look like this.”

“Urghhhhh! Soooooo annoying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated. Prompts welcome :)


	5. Warmth

Yuffie shivered—her hair whipped in the brisk winter wind.

Reno glanced down at her, eyebrows raised. “Ever think ‘bout wearin’ more clothes, princess?”

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out. “Ever think about minding your own business, Turkey?”

He snorted mockingly. “This comin’ from you, ya nosy shit?”

“I’m not _nosy,”_ she retorted, rubbing her arms for warmth. “It’s called information gathering. Occupational habit, y’know?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

Her cheeks glowed red. “Don’t expect a thanks.”

“I won’t.”

A grudging smile tugged at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! <3


	6. Laundry

Reno scrolled through his phone absentmindedly, the sounds of the television filling the silence of the apartment. A sudden loud bang was heard coming from the washroom—he didn’t even flinch.

“Renooooooooo,” Yuffie whined with a pout, peering out from the door. “I need a favour.”

Glancing up from his position on the couch, he raised his eyebrow. “Whaddya want? You need someone killed?”

Looking comically offended, she huffed, “Don’t need you for  _ that.” _ And then she stuck her tongue out. “You need to wash your goddamn clothes. Your pile’s growing taller than me.”

He snickered. “Hard pass, short stuff.”


	7. Wheel

“Shit,” Reno cursed, his white knuckles gripping tightly to the handle. “Can’t believe you fuckin’ talked me into this! Pull the fuck over!”

“Sorry!” Yuffie winced sheepishly as she yanked on the wheel, causing the car to jerk before slamming on the breaks. 

His shaky fingers ran through his dishevelled hair. “Pretend ya see Rude and Lockhart crossin’ the streets. Whaddya hit?”

“Rude, obvs! D’you think I’m a monster?!” she shrieked. “I’d  _ never  _ hurt Teef!”

“I give up,” he muttered as he stepped out, slamming the door behind him. “You hit the  _ goddamn _ breaks, dipshit.  _ Never _ try to drive again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. Plastered

Yuffie slammed the glass onto the counter drunkenly. “I am a  _ strong,  _ independent woman who is a  _ kickass ninja _ and I strike  _ fear _ into the hearts of enemies and I will—”

Reno snickered loudly, taking a sip of whiskey. “Brat, you sleep with a fuckin’ teddy bear named ‘Fuzzy-Wuzzy’.”

“Yeah?” she snapped back, waving a fist in the air. “Well, Fuzzy-Wuzzy’s roars shake the earth and his enemies tremor—”

“You’ve had too much, yo. Time to head home, princess,” he said, finishing off his drink.

“Don’t tell me what—”

He yanked her out the door.

“Fuzzy-Wuzzy will  _ kick your ass!” _


	9. Announcement

“Name’s Yuffie! Materia hunter and Head of Espionage and Intelligence at the WRO and—”

“D’you  _ really  _ hafta fuckin’ announce yourself every time?” Reno interrupted, nightstick bouncing off his shoulder.

Her head whipped around, scowl on her face. “Didya  _ really  _ just  _ interrupt _ me?”

He shrugged. “Got bored.”

The delinquent glanced between them before his gaze settled on Reno. “And who the fuck are  _ you?” _

“Her babysitter,” Reno responded, snickering.

“The bitch just kicked—”

Her scowl darkened—a grunt was heard as Reno planted his heel roughly into his stomach.

"Only  _ I _ getta call her ‘bitch’,  _ bitch." _

“How  _ heroic,” _ she muttered dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Anyone else see the FF7R Intergrade announcement? Because this was inspired by that and holy shit Yuffie is everything I imagined her to be and I better get some dialogue between her and Reno <3


	10. Theft

“For  _ fuck’s  _ sake,” Reno muttered irately, swatting her hand away. “Stop stealin’ my goddamn fries.”

“C’monnnnn,” Yuffie begged, deliberately flashing her large dark doe-eyes. “Just one more?”

“No,” he snapped, moving his plate farther away from her. “Get your own.”

Accepting defeat, she slouched back in her seat and adamantly  _ refused _ to order any fries.

And then she waited.

When there was one fry left on his plate, she had the  _ audacity _ to lean over the table and just  _ snatch  _ it away, popping it into her mouth in one swift movement.

_ “Fuck you.” _

She cackled. “That’s for not sharing,  _ asshole.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be editing and posting the next multi-chaptered fic, but I sat down and wrote more drabbles. Help!


	11. List

“I  _ can’t _ believe he had the  _ nerve _ to tell  _ Vince _ to  _ babysit _ me!” Yuffie snarled, gesturing angrily at her PHS.

Reno snorted into his coffee in amusement before he muttered under his breath, “Might not be a bad idea.”

“Like, when have I  _ ever _ done something rash or irresponsible?” she continued ranting, her cheeks turning bright red.  _ “Jeez!” _

“Your boss might have a list,” he drawled flatly before adding, “Or maybe two.”

She shot him a scolding glare. “The  _ hell  _ d’you say?”

“Nothin’,” he responded, his lips curling into a crooked grin. “You’re fuckin’  _ amazeballs, _ babe.”

“Damn right I am!”


	12. Therapist

“Hey Reno?” Yuffie asked, her bright eyes studying him intently.

“Yeah, brat?”

She bit her lips, hesitation flickering briefly across her face. “You seeing someone?”

He almost stumbled in his steps, shocked at her straightforwardness. “Why’re you askin’? You interested?”

A comical look between disgust and confusion crossed her face. “Hell no!” But then she leaned up from where she was standing, her breath warm on his face. “But I really think you should,” she murmured softly, a small grin across her lips. “Pretty sure a therapist would be good for ya!”

Cackles were heard as she scampered away.

“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still editing the multi-chaptered fic. Will post it tomorrow (hopefully?!?!) :D


	13. Jail

It was the quiet, barely audible clanging that woke him up from his restless slumber. His back ached from sleeping against the concrete walls. Wearily, Reno glanced up at the way she was fumbling with the lock.

“Hope you’re not plannin’ on doin’ anythin’ stupid,” he muttered.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. “Hope you’re not hoping  _ too _ hard.”

“Got a plan?”

A snort of laughter. “You musta mistaken me for ‘Lena.” 

The jail door creaked open and she cast him a smug grin before bolting out noiselessly.

“Fuckin’ hell, brat,” he grunted out, pushing himself up to follow.


End file.
